Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by CyborgAngel22
Summary: Bobby's had his fun, but he's never met a girl like Vicki. She's a secluded girl who happens to be the 'butt' of his jokes, soon enough, he'll learn not to mess with a girl like her. [Chapter 1's angsty so there's not that much comedy, sorry...]
1. Anxiety

Every Rose Has Its Thorns

By: CyborgAngel22

Author's Note: Yay! My very first X-Men: Evolution fic! I hope you like it! There's two OOCs in it, but they're not Mary Sue! Anybody who has ever read any of my other works knows that I'm a bit angsty. So, if you don't like angst, don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, it belongs to Marvel so don't sue me for it!

Chapter 1: Anxiety

Scott examined the picture that Professor Xavier gave him. It was a girl, only around the age of 16, African-American, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. In the picture, she was sitting on a swing set by herself. Across from them was a much older woman with short black hair and hazel eyes. "Miss Lewis, has Victoria always been like this?" asked Xavier

"No!" she answered, hastily, "Vicki's never run away before."

"Was there anything that could've made her run away?"

"My…my boyfriend…he didn't want to…be married to the mother of a mutant. Vicki never got along with him very much…that's probably why she ran away."

"I see…" said Scott, "Is there any place that Victoria would run away to?"

"There's not that many places that I wouldn't find her…I can't really say…"

Victoria leaned back against the tree. She was in the park, just trying to get some air. The fight she had with her mother's boyfriend made her think about a few things. For one, she wanted to know if her mother still cared about her like she used to. She remembered when her real father was with her. She couldn't remember why her father had left her, but she assumed it had something to do with her mother. Over the years, her mother had been a nice woman, but lately, she had been acting strange towards her, as if she had a different personality altogether. Over a week, she had been living on the street, but she didn't care, as long as she was away from her mother's boyfriend. She looked at the strands of her hair, and she remembered when it was fully brown, now it had strands of green in it, plus her eyes and nails were also green. She didn't realize she was a mutant, until she noticed the vines beginning to grow on her side of the house. They began to react to her feelings, and then she knew she had to run away. She didn't want to hurt her mother, since she knew that her powers were out of control. No matter where she ran, plants seemed to follow her. She was surprised that her powers were fine now, considering that she was sitting under a tree.

Scott and Jean's search was a very broad one. All Miss Lewis could say was her favorite places were the mall, arcade, and the computer café. So far, their search has been coming up empty. Jean kept looking, but this city had so many teenagers that it'll take them weeks before they find her. He stopped for a minute as he noticed people running from the park. There were roots and vines coming out of the ground and attacking people. Scott skidded sideways as a root almost slammed down on his car. Jean made a shield around herself as a vine attempted to wrap around her body. Scott shot his optic blasts to protect himself, but then was grabbed by his ankle and was hung high in the air. Blasting the root, fell on his side, not a great feeling. Scott and Jean had to work hard through the vines and roots to find out the cause of it all. In the middle, there was a cocoon of a large rose. The both of them heard screaming. From what they could see, someone was pushing at the rose petals. Jean used here telepathic powers to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was Victoria Lewis, the girl they were supposed to be looking for! "Scott, she's in there!" she yelled

"Who?" he asked

"Victoria! She's stuck in there!"

"_Victoria, you have to calm down!"_

"Wha?" she asked, "Who's there?"  
_"Listen to me, you have to concentrate. Your powers are based on your brainwaves, you have to concentrate and make the vines go back into the ground."_

Victoria didn't say anything, but concentrated. The vine and roots around the two X-Men began to die down. The rose had lowered and opened up. Victoria dashed out and tumbled a bit. When she finally got up, her hair was a shimmering green, and she seemed to have gotten skinnier. Jean walked up to her. "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm just a bit shaken up." Answered Victoria

"Well your mother's been…been…" started Scott

He just stood there in a daze. Victoria and Jean put their fingers in front of their face, but nothing happened. "Maybe we should take his sunglasses off." Said Victoria

She proceeded to take them off, but her hands were snatched away. "You don't want to do that." Said Jean

"Why not?" asked Victoria

"Scott's eyes produce optic blasts, and that's the only thing that's protecting you from getting your head blown off."

Victoria immediately stepped away from him. Jean noticed her shimmering hair and then sneezed. She laid a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Your mother's been looking for you." She said

Victoria immediately turned away from her and Jean sneezed again. "I'm not going back home!" she said

"But your mother-" started Jean

"Can die for all I care! She loves Rick over me!"

"That's not true! Your mother's been crying about your safety!"

"Oh yeah! Then why didn't she choose to defend me when Rick pulled my hair! He hates mutants! What makes things worse is the fact that Rick wants to marry my mom!"

"Why didn't you tell your mom about this?"

"She doesn't care! All mom ever wants is a husband, she doesn't even care about my needs!"

"That's not true…Scott, say something!"  
Scott still stood there with a daze. Jean nudged him, but nothing happened. "Why don't you go get in your car or something." Said Victoria

Scott merely turned and walked back to his car. Jean looked back at Victoria in slight awe. "How did you do that?" she asked

Victoria just shrugged. "I dunno." She answered, "For some reason, guys just obey me when I walk past them."

"That can't be the reason." Said Jean

"Well, I don't know then."

Miss Lewis paced back and forth in the rec room of the Xavier Institute. She wanted nothing more but to apologize for letting Rick get in the way of her own daughter's feelings. She had been desperate in getting a father, that she forgot her own feelings. She had brushed them off as mere jealousy, and it, in the end, cost her daughter's trust. She had run away after fighting with Rick about her mutation. She had noticed herself Victoria's transformation. She had thought at first that she had green lipstick and green nail polish for a fashion statement. But then, she remembered the school's policy on nail polish and makeup. The private school she went to was very strict, trying to show the girls inner beauty. "Mom…" started a voice

She turned to see her daughter, with green eyes and green hair. "Vicki…" said Miss Lewis

"Sorry…" she said

"You gave me a scare!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to run away if you get rid of him!"

"Rick's a good man!"

"He hates me! He hates mutants!"

"Rick is going to be apart of this family whether you like it or not!"

"FYI, I hate Rick! I can't believe you're choosing him over me!"

"I'm not making any choices yet! I'm not even sure if I'm going to accept his marriage proposal!"  
"Marriage proposal! Rick is an anti-mutant person! For all we know he could be part of the FOH!"

"Don't you say that! Don't you ever say that!"

"I feel safer living at the Xavier Institute than being at home! You don't even know who his parents are!"

"I do so! Their names are Julia and Mark Boulavardez! You know what! I'm not even going through this again with you! If you feel so safer away from home then fine! You can stay here at the institute!"

"I wish dad was alive! If he were here, you wouldn't be such a drunken bitch!"

Miss Lewis slapped her daughter and Victoria just stood up, rubbing her bruised cheek. "Don't you ever speak to me that way again…especially when it comes to your father…" she said

Vicki sighed as she unpacked the last suitcase. The goodbye that was between her and her mother was a cold one. The last thing she wanted to see was her mother, or even worse, Rick. Something about him made her skin crawl, despite the fact that he was anti-mutant. He seemed to be smirking as she left in Scott's car. Something inside her wanted her to just strangle him, but she knew that wasn't the way to handle things. Vicki glanced over at her roommate, Jubilee. Taking first glance at her, she knew this person was going to be trouble. Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID: Tom Sloane(1). She sighed as she answered it. Tom was her best friend since birth. When he came out as gay, she was there for him. Now he was the drummer for a rock band, and he dyed his hair blue to match his blue eyes. His hair was down to mid-back, and he didn't mind it much. His step-father wished that he would cut his hair, but this was his sign of rebellion. Vicki stood there for a moment, thinking whether to answer the phone on not. Put the receiver, she put out a bored 'hello'. "That's a great way to greet me." Said Tom

"Well, it's you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you moved out?"

"Uhh…because I didn't…"

"I had to hear it from your mom's racist boyfriend."

"Oh, what did he say this time?"

"The bitch's at the school for freaks. Now buzz off, fag."

"Ouch…did you kill him?"

"No, I was on the verge of it. So you're really in the Xavier Mansion?"

"Yup, just unpacked."

"Cool, so is it a zoo up there?"

"Haven't checked. Just moved in."

"So what's your powers?"

"Plants…"

"Plants?"

"Yup."

"Wow, if I needed you to grow me some weed, can you?"

"Shut up, I might kill you in the process, I still need practice."

"I just wanted to call and see if you were ok."

"Just fine."

"If there's anything you need…"

"I know. I gotta go, something about a meeting with the dean, bye."  
She hung up the phone. "You get a band and I'm stuck here…" she muttered

The next morning was a bit annoying for Vicki. First, she had private lessons with Logan, which gave her brusies and a codename: Ceres, a codename that Ororo had given her herself. Then she had to get a quick shower before breakfast and school. There, she got suspicious stares and a few laughs from the other girls at school. She had to restrain herself from hurting another girl in gym for blaming her for a sprained ankle. She had nothing to do with the fall on the track, but the other girls blamed her for the incident. Coming out of the girl's locker room, she was confronted by Principal Kelly. "Don't let me catch you injuring other students." He said

"But I didn't-" started Vicki

"You start one riot or incident at this school and you'll be expelled."  
Vicki was about to give him a reason to suspend her, but the school bell rang. With squinting eyes she walked away from him. She just wanted to go home, knowing this day was going to get worse as the day went by. Lunch was no better, considering the fact that people alienated her, plus the food was cold and sticky. As she sat at a table by herself, she could hear the students whispering behind her back, and girls snickering at her green hair. Fed up with the nasty taste of a cold hamburger, she threw her lunch in the trash and got out of lunch period early. Vicki was walking back to her locker when she noticed a white-haired, blue-eyed student walking up to her. He had this sly smirk on his face that she really didn't like. "Hey." He said

"Yo." She answered

"Having a bad day?"

"You can say that."

"Listen, don't let these humans bother you we're-"

"Mutants, I get it."

"You don't have to act so bitchy around me, you know."  
Vicki growled and slammed her locker shut. "Listen, you're name's Pietro Maximoff, right!" she snapped, "If you're that terrorist mutant I thought I saw, then why don't you take your little zippy powers and take it someone else! Because frankly, I'm tired of your little sauvé talk!"

With that, she left Pietro there to brood about what just happened.

Kurt did a cannonball into the water and splashed Kitty in the process. The brunette squealed and began yelling at him. The others laughed. In a corner of the pool area laid Vicki, listening to her iPod. She wore a pink swimsuit that contrasted with her hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. Bobby passed her and gave her an awkward look. Not once did she attempt to join the group. He poked at her, but she motioned for him to go away. He then poked at her again and she took off her earphones. "What do you want?" she asked, flatly

"Come join us." He said

"Forget it. I just need some space."

"Please Victoria…"

"It's Vicki! Now go away!"  
She put on her earphones and turned away from him. Bobby smirked and iced up his arm. She was about to find out why Bobby didn't get denied too often. He put his frozen on her back and she squealed, falling out of her chair. The iPod fell on the grass, earphones and all. She growled and looked back up at him. "Didn't I tell you to go away!" she snapped

He smirked and Vicki backed up from his ice hand. The ice had a nasty effect on her, making her weak and tired. Bobby chased after Vicki and she ran terrified for her life. She felt sick from touching the ice and she had no wish of feeling it again. Unfortunately, Bobby was faster than her and she was thrown into the pool with his icy hands. She screamed out in pain and fell in. "Bobby!" scolded Jean, "Leave her alone!"

Vicki came out of the water, spitting out the chlorine and her nails got sharp. The chlorine in the pool began to make her itch and her skin got pale. She began scratching her skin, making it red. "Vicki, calm down!" said Scott

"It's so itchy!" she said, standing up, "I need fresh water!"

She ran inside the mansion, feet padding against the carpet. She ran into Ororo and yelled sorry as she ran past her. She quickly peeled off her swimsuit and got under the warm, fresh water from the shower. Her skin pigment turned to normal and the itching went away. Outside, Bobby was getting the third degree from Scott. "You had no right to start messing with her!" he yelled

"Hey, she clearly asked to get thrown into the pool!" chuckled Bobby

"That's not funny! Vicki's powers are based around plants! Your powers are ice! Ice can possibly kill her since she has no resistance to it!"

"Well maybe if she interacted with the rest of us, we could've avoided all this!"

"She just got here! You have no right to talk about her because she's not like you!"

"She's some weirdo who stays in her room all day, I know that!"  
Above the scene stood Vicki in a window. She knew that Bobby wouldn't understand her. At a young age, she had to grow up. With a drunken mother at home, she had to be the one to take care of her. Vicki walked back to her room, clad in nothing but a robe. Ororo watched as she stared out the window. The African knocked and Vicki didn't even bother to look. "Come in." she said

"Victoria?" asked Ororo

"Hi Miss Monroe."

She sat next to Vicki and looked at her. Her eyes were a bit strained, and her hair was plastered to many places. "Is everything alright?" she asked

"I had a bad day." Vicki sighed

"Oh, I see…"

"Right now, I just want the others to leave me alone. I just need some sleep."

"Victoria, what happened between you and Bobby was an accident. I know you were terrified of what happened, but you have to learn to overcome it."

"How…how do you know?"

"When I first used my powers, many things kept me from getting stronger, especially the upcoming weather around me. Being a weather witch was hard. Plus, I'm claustrophobic, so I hated being in small spaces."

"How did you overcome your weakness?"

"I worked hard at it, and Professor Xavier helped me get better at it."

"Oh."  
Ororo smiled and patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep." She said, standing up, "I'll tell Tabitha not to bother you."

1. Tom Sloane is a character from Daria. I don't own him, but he makes the coolest friend (in a fictional world) to me. I just made him gay because…well…you'll have to read on in the fic to find out why.


	2. Drives Me Crazy

Chapter 2: Drives Me Crazy

Vicki walked down the stairs the next morning to find the other New Mutants waiting at Bobby's car. They had been through a rigorous training early that morning, and all of them were eager to get to school, or get caught by Logan. None looked too inviting, but school sounded better than dealing with Logan for skipping school. Vicki looked at her watch and sighed, looking at the garage door. "What's taking ice pop so long?" she muttered

"Ice pop?" asked Jubilee

"My new nickname for the jerk."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say frosty showers aren't my style."

"Wow…never thought he could be so bold."

"Oh don't worry, payback's a bitch and her name's Vicki."  
Amara snickered. Whenever somebody went to war with Bobby, they usually won, earned his respect, or ended up being his rival for life. Either way, it seemed hilarious as she stood by and watched the two 'prank' each other. Bobby came through the garage door, grumbling under his breath. "Trouble in paradise?" taunted Vicki

She knew he had a girlfriend that went to Bayville High, and also that they had been having problems. She had once listened in on one of their arguments as she picked up the regular phone to make a call. Her cell phone was out of battery power, and this was one of those best friend conversations were needed. When Bobby found out someone was listening in on his call, he was determined to find out who. But, Vicki was smart enough to get off the phone before he even could catch her. Bobby sneered at her 'paradise' remark. By this time, all the New Mutants had now known about Bobby's strained relationship with his girlfriend, but Vicki was the only one bold enough to make snide remarks about it. "Just get in." he growled

The New Mutants got in and Vicki started picking at her nails. Bobby had driven a little faster to school than usual. "Never seen him this pissed before…" whispered Amara

"Maybe the sex was too bad…" whispered Vicki

Bobby screeched the car to a halt and Jamie unfortunately banged his head on the dashboard. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "If I hear anymore remarks about my relationship, you're all walking." He growled

With that, he kept walking. _'Don't worry.'_ Thought Vicki, _'I'm getting a ride with Kurt next time.'_

First period was bad enough, dealing with a very stuck up math teacher, but now Vicki had to deal with the sheer embarrassment that just happened to her. As she was walking with Sam to chemistry, there was a harsh gust of wind, and her white miniskirt flew up, revealing her white bikini-cut drawers. Vicki felt like dying on the spot, and Sam had pulled her to the side. Only one person was capable of creating a wind like that, and that was Pietro. "Everything's gonna be ok." He said

"Kill me now…" moaned Vicki

"Wow, didn't know you were that bold." Said Bobby, walking by

"Oh get some sex lessons for your girlfriend!"

"_All students report to the auditorium for a mandatory student and faculty meeting."_ Announced the secretary

Sam pulled Vicki by the arm. "Come on, can't stay there all day." He said

The students had piled into the auditorium to hear the news. Sam and Vicki sat next to Amara, Tabitha, and Bobby, with Bobby being on the far end from Vicki. At this point, it was taking all of Vicki's willpower not to kill him for the remark of the most embarrassing moment of her high school career. The students were quieted by the teachers, and a woman with long blonde hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes with heavy glasses came walking up to the podium. No student had seen her before. They were sure that the person that usually made the announcements was Principal Kelly. "Good morning, students of Bayville High." She said, "I'm Mrs. Stevenson, your new principal."  
A flow of mummers were heard throughout the auditorium, but they were quickly hushed by the teachers. Mrs. Stevenson cleared her throat. "Throughout the school year, I've been monitoring the actions at Bayville High, and the school has appointed me to this job. This year, there's going to be new changes. In fact, the first issue I would like the address the mutant issue."

"Mutant issue?" asked Tabitha

"I smell racism." Said Bobby

"More like exploitation for mutant haters." Said Vicki

"First off," started Mrs. Stevenson "some students have been blaming certain incidents on the mutant students that go to this institution. I would like to address that some of the incidents that have been happening are not only the mutant student's faults, but also the faults of all the 'normal' students."

"Normal students?" asked Amara

"And the mutant bashing begins…" said Vicki

"Furthermore," said Mrs. Stevenson "there will be new rules enforced at this institution. Order will be brought here, and first of all, will be the new policy of treating others with respect."

"And it won't end until graduation…" said Bobby

Vicki raised a brow at him, but then shrugged it off. It was only appropriate for him to agree with her opinion, because he had seen it before with Principal Kelly.

Early Saturday mornings were meant for sleeping in, not having early morning training sessions with Scott. He proved this time that he may be young, but he can still teach a mean class. The New Mutants were to do CPR training with the older mutants, and that meant diving in cholorine-filled pool water for Vicki. Luckily for her, she knew how to swim, plus she was developing an immunity to the chlorine. She couldn't be in chlorine-filled water for over an hour, or her skin would start to itch. When the whistle went off, Tabitha, Jamie, and Jubilee were the first to go in, then Sam, Amara, and Ray, then, Bobby and Vicki were last. Vicki had swam gracefully across the pool and pulled Kurt out of the water. At first, the thought of giving Kurt CPR was gross, but then she noticed how cute his ears were, and she thought of Link from Legend of Zelda, and it made things easier. Not known to many, Link was Vicki's childhood crush. She had finished with great success. "Great job." Said Sam, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Sammy…aaah!" she screeched

Bobby took one ice hand and traced it down her spine. At that time, she had her hands on hips. Now whenever Bobby iced her, her claws came out. Unfortunately, she ripped the sides of her swimsuit and it wasn't a good look for her. Sam handed her a towel to cover her rips. "Bastard…" she muttered

"Vicki!" gasped Sam

"Well he is one…"

"Don't let him git to yah. He's like that when he knows he can git to yah."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Later that day, Bobby asked for a soda from Jamie. The short mutant grumbled under his breath. Now Vicki had been in that refrigerator earlier, so Bobby thought that Jamie would get the brunt of her attack, and not him. Jamie grabbed an orange and a grape soda. Jamie hated grape soda, so Bobby had no choice but to take it. When he opened it, he was drenched in sticky orange soda, which made Jamie laugh. "Shut up!" he growled

He grabbed a towel and stomped out of the kitchen. Vicki walked in and gave Jamie a five dollar bill. Rogue then came in and looked in the cupboard for cookies. She gave them an awkward look when she saw at least a dozen grape and orange sodas in there. "Why are the sodas up here?" she asked

The two of them shrugged and Rogue just shook her head, putting the sodas back in the refrigerator. The two New Mutants snickered. Later that day, Vicki found the New Mutants laughing loud about something. She walked into the foyer and saw them, and Kurt and Kitty, crowding around something. "Oh hear this…" said a voice only known as Bobby , " 'As I gazed at the chiseled at the hot figure known as Scott Summers, I only wish I were Jean. Well…at least for one night, I mean, would I really want to live the rest of my life as a red-head? I have a hard enough time with having green hair. If I were Jean for that one night, I would get laid by him, and I mean more than once!' "

They all started laughing and all they heard was someone screaming 'Bobby' at the top of their lungs! They gasped at her and Kurt bamfed him and Kitty away from her. Her pupils turned to slits, and her claws were out. "You son of a bitch!" she growled, "You're dead!"

Bobby iced up the hand that was holding the diary so that it was impossible to pry it from his hands. "Oh no, this is going straight to Jean." He teased

"You wouldn't dare." Hissed Vicki

"Try me."

The other New Mutants backed away. From the look in Vicki's eyes, she was ready to kill. She leaped over the couch and headed straight for Bobby. He made ice in the floor and she fell to her side. Bobby ran out the room, with Vicki closely following. The ice master turned a corner and skidded by Scott, who had a confused look on his face. "Come back here you little weasel!" she yelled

She did a turn around Scott and he then thought about it for a moment. He pursued after the two New Mutants. Bobby was on his back, on the floor, by Vicki, and she looked like she was ready to claw his eyes out. From experience, Scott knew that her claw could very well make Bobby sick. Scott pried Vicki off of Bobby and Dr. McCoy, who had happened to hear the noise, held Bobby. "What's going on!" asked Scott

"He went into my room and stole my diary!" said Vicki

"Well, that was before you splashed me with exploding soda!" said Bobby

"Well you shouldn't have iced my back!"

"Then don't screw with my alarm clock!"

"Don't sneak in late after having bad sex with your girlfriend and complain up and down the halls about it!"

"Look who's talking Miss 'I would get laid more then one once by Scott'!"

Scott's face turned red at this. He knew that girls had a crush on him at the institute, but he never thought it would go this far. "I see…" said Dr. McCoy, "I think I have the perfect assignment for you two."

"Assignment!" they said in unison

Both Bobby and Vicki stared up at the Blackbird (X-Jet for nobody who read the comic book). Dr. McCoy had assigned them to clean the Blackbird, together. Vicki sneered at him and picked up a bucket. "I'm going inside." She said, "Have fun outside."  
With that, she left up the stairs, leaving Bobby to sneer at her. He grumbled a few words under his breath and iced up to the side. He could hear her heavy footsteps and then stopped. He listened as she turned on the radio to a hip-hop station. Bobby scrunched up his nose, because hip-hop wasn't on the top of his lists of favorite music, he rated it as number three, or four, he couldn't remember. He scrubbed the side, and then turned to the other. He glanced at his watch, two hours. He groaned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to call his girlfriend back. He walked inside to see Vicki cleaning the insides. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked

"Huh?" asked Vicki

"Ever since you got her you've been bugging me."

"Excuse me! Bugging you! You're the one who keeps icing me every chance you get."

"Well you did start it."  
Vicki jumped off the stool that was there and sat down. She then threw the rag in the bucket. She smirked and put her head on her palm. She was intrigued with his way of thinking, though she would never tell him out loud. "Ok ice pop, how did I start this?" she asked

"With this whole 'pity me' thing." He answered, "You mope around here and you expect everybody to feel sorry for you."

"I didn't ask anybody to feel sorry for me, they chose to."

"Oh please…"

"It's true, have you ever once see me cling to the others? All I do is mind my business, something you don't do."

"I do mind my business. It's not my fault I know things."

"Same thing here. Though, I don't' tend to throw things in other's faces."

"What?"

"You practically embarrassed Jamie two weeks ago over the girl he likes."

"Jamie's pickable."  
Vicki sighed and looked away from him. "You judge people before you even know what they've gone through." She said

"No I don't." said Bobby

"You called me a weirdo and you didn't even bother to get to know me."

"Well what's so special about you anyway?"

"There's nothing special about me, try terrible."

"Terrible."  
Vicki looked at him, then up at the ceiling. "My mother's an alcoholic, marrying a mutant-hater, and she doesn't even care about my feelings." She said

"That's not terrible." Said Bobby

"Yes it is! Look at me, I'm a mutant! I never asked to be one!"

"Nobody asks to be a mutant; it's something we're born with."

"Well I don't want them! They've made my life worse than what it is now!"

"If you have them so much, then why are you here?"

"I've got nowhere else to go! I don't even know who my father's family was!"

"Well, um…we can be your extended family."

"Wha?"

"Act like Scott and Jean are the siblings you've never had. We treat each other like family and we always take up for each other."

Three hours had passed since the two were 'assigned' to clean the blackbird. Scott decided to check on them to make sure they didn't kill each other, or the blackbird. To his surprise, he found the two sleeping, with Vicki on Bobby's shoulder. The radio was still blasting, but the two of them were too tired to notice. The brunette snuck around them and turned it off. Bobby and Vicki immediately woke up, and then jumped away from each other. "Ok, I'm trying to get to know you, but that was too close." She said

"Same here." Said Bobby

She picked up a bucket and walked off the plane. "Jerk..." she muttered

"I heard that!" said Bobby, following

Vicki was on Kitty's laptop when she heard the phone rang. The bouncy valley girl phased through the wall. "I got it!" she said

Quickly picking it up, her face lit up. Vicki rolled her eyes, knowing that it was only one person, Lance. She closed the laptop and got out of the room. Kitty was prone to giving people headaches who were in earshot of her conversations with Lance. Her cell phone rang and she immediately answered it. "Moshi moshi." She answered

"Can't you ever give me a proper answer?" asked the voice

Vicki groaned, knowing that it was her mother. "Nice to hear from you too." Said Vicki, out of sarcasm

'_Not.' _She thought

"I called because I was hoping that you would be a witness to me and Rick's wedding." She said

Vicki gritted her teeth and a plant near her began to rapidly grow. "You should know the answer to that already." She hissed

She could hear her mother sighing on the other line, and then she could hear the voice of her to-be Stepfather, Rick. He was basically telling her to leave the freak with her kind at the zoo. The plant behind her grew faster and extended its roots into the kitchen. "Have the wedding without me." Hissed Vicki, "Because you obviously don't care about me."

"Vicki, please-" pleaded her mother

She hung up the phone and fought back the tears that tried to fall to her face. "Vicki!" yelled a voice

She turned to see the roots trying to get Kitty, only to have her phase through. She immediately touched the vine and made it grow smaller. It took a great amount of concentration to make it grow smaller, and she ended up getting a headache. She slumped into the kitchen to see Kitty's slightly surprised face. "Like, what happened?" she asked

"Don't talk to me." She said, angrily

Vicki drank down the asprin and walked quickly out of the room. "Woah Ceres, where's the fire?" asked Bobby

He was met by a shove by her as she walked up the stairs. For a split-second, he could've sworn he saw tears.


End file.
